


Circle Magic

by hrhrionastar



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 22:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 3 sentence ficathon prompt <i> Zedd/Shota, power.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle Magic

Shota stares up, and up, and up, but she's not seeing the night sky with its sprinkling of stars like the glints in Zeddicus's eyes. All she can see are the lines and loops of power that she and Zeddicus call up together, all she can feel are his hands on her wrists and his wrists under her hands, turning them both into a circle from whence more than ordinary magic can come to engulf the world.  
  
Shota knows other women want promises, jewels, castles in the air - she has never needed more than this.


End file.
